Phoenixfeather
Phoenixfeather '''is a small, beautiful, fluffy, fire-ginger she-cat with dark, intense, yet calm, shining emerald green eyes like the trees of the forest. Phoenixfeather is part of the 2nd Generation Prophecy. Her powers, as stated below, are that she's a fierce fighter like Lionblaze, and her wounds heal quickly on their own. She also has seen some of Tigerstar's moves, so she is able to predict his movements a little. She is roleplayed by Phoenix. History Phoenixkit is born to Ember, a ginger rogue tom, and Starling, a former DragonClan warrior (ginger she-cat with white muzzle and paws, ginger wings), her siblings Sasha (pale brown she-cat with green eyes), Tanika (dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes) and Thomas (gray tom with white paws, white muzzle and white tipped-tail). She was given the name Phoenixkit because her mother forsaw one day Phoenixkit would help save a Clan fighting against darkness. Quote the she-cat: "Our Phoenix will burn bright with her Clan to save it from darkness." About six months later, Phoenixkit was Phoenixfeather, her parents dead from a combination of sickness and lack of prey. She gave herself the name Phoenixfeather, even though she wasn't a real warrior, much less an apprentice. She roamed for about 4 moons, until she came upon a DawnClan patrol and asked to be taken to the Clan. She was made a warrior and fell in love with the handsome Smokemist. Her siblings are still alive. Thomas and Sasha went to become kittypets, though only Thomas remains one. Sasha has had little luck with Twolegs, if you can probably guess. Thomas has lived a long life with his Twoleg owner, and is still alive. Tanika is a loner, traveling by herself, though she still is alive. She is most likely traveling around a Twolegplace or forest. Phoenixfeather is helping out her Clan in the battle against Team Dark. After hearing about Scar, she wants to go out and kill him. If he is the reason the war has happened, then he has to be killed before the Clans are ripped apart, though she has second-guessed the Dark Forest may be behind the battle. If so, then she fears for her Clan's future. She has become friends with Hikari, a loner from the Organization, though Phoenixfeather would like to see more of the Organization. As the battle ends, Phoenixfeather reflects, and wonders if Tigerstar controlled Scar. Phoenixfeather meets Snowheart and Lightningheart, TimeClan cats from the future, and wonders who they are. She and the other prophecy cats become Star Cats, but Lightningheart is suddenly outraged at her fate. Lightningheart eventually calms down and rejoins the party. In the battle against Darkfire, Phoenixfeather kills Nightmareheart. When Darkfire absorbs Ironstar's spirit, she becomes enraged and flings herself onto him, only to be dragged off by Hikari. Relationships Smokemist: Phoenixfeather and Smokemist have gotten along since they first met. Phoenixfeather prays for Smokemist to recover from his wounds. Hikari: Strangely, they seem to get along. Hikari finds a little solace in Phoenixfeather's lighthearted attitude at times. The two are close friends. Frostwhisker: Phoenixfeather grieves when she dies, mainly because her kits won't remember their first mother. Tigerstar: At first, Tigerstar wants to train Phoenixfeather, but when she becomes a Star Cat...only StarClan knows how he reacted. Personality Phoenixfeather is kind, sometimes fiery, and in battle, downright dangerous. When a queen dies, Phoenixfeather grieves because she is reminded of losing her parents at a young age. Because of this, Phoenixfeather will fight to the end for her Clan. Her Powers Phoenixfeather is a fierce fighter, and she can heal quickly without a medicine cat's help. Because of that, she may be regarded as strange within her Clan. She is also wise, though she tends to be reckless and hasty at times. As a Star Cat, these are only a few of Phoenixfeather's powers: *Glorious Dawn: She can create a temporary dawn to reveal her enemies if they're hiding. *Inferno Blazer: Creates fires that will harm her enemies. *Phoenix Form: Transform into a phoenix, but this drains her energy quickly *Disappearence: Becomes invisible to all but the greatest tracker *Benitaka (Japanese for Red Eagle): She calls out "Fly, Benitaka!" and her claws become bright red and can burn an opponent. *Clan Inheritance: Uses one of the five original Clans' abilities (SkyClan's leap, WindClan's speed) *Siren's Call: Yowls loud enough for any cat to hear. *Phoenixian Wings: Wings of fire sprout at her side for a limited time. *StarClan's Forgiveness: If a cat is truly sorry they commited a crime (like training with the Dark Forest), Phoenixfeather apologizes as an emissary of StarClan. *Wolf Form: Transform into a ginger wolf with green eyes. Uses this to communicate with wolves. Family ﻿Mother: Starling: Dead (suspected StarClan member) Father: Ember: Dead (suspected StarClan member) Siblings: Sasha: Alive (User confirms it!), Thomas: Alive (Confirmed), Sasha: Alive (confirmed, again) Quotes '''Starling: "I see it now...our Phoenix will burn bright with her Clan to save it from darkness." (Starling reading the prophecy from StarClan) "I will take the name Phoenixfeather in honor of you both. I promise I will burn bright with my Clan, no matter what happens." (Phoenixkit taking the name Phoenixfeather in front of her parents' graves) Phoenixfeather: "Oh, StarClan, no." Pollenfox: "Her kits are only going to know her when someone tells her. Will you tell them when that time comes?" Pollenfox to Phoenixfeather about Frostwhisker's kits, DawnClan RPG Phoenixfeather: "Don't leave me." Smokemist: "I won't. Not for a long time." Smokemist to Phoenixfeather, DawnClan RPG Nightmareheart: "You're soft!" Phoenixfeather: "I may be soft, but at least I'm not a trickster!" Nightmareheart and Phoenixfeather, Prophecy Roleplay. "Tigerstar, you're the most diabolical, cruel, crow-food eating, fox-hearted, despicable warrior to have ever walked the forest when you were alive, and you're the same even now. Let's see how you react at death again!" Phoenixfeather to Tigerstar, FUTURE. Trivia *She is comfirmed to be the future mate of Smokemist and have 6 kits. *Phoenixfeather would like to be leader, but she's willing to wait until she's appointed deputy and has an apprentice. *She has a connection with StarClan as Firestar once did. *She was given a Clan name because her mother forsaw that only Phoenixfeather would become a Clan cat. Her siblings would either be kittypets or loners. *The Dark Forest wants to use her for her powers, but she refuses to be a part of their scheme. *Unless, after her initial litter, she has more kits, it is unlikely they will inherit DragonClan wings. *Phoenixfeather will eventually learn more about the Organization *She is descended from Firestar, though from who isn't known *The prophecy doesn't speak of the battle between Team Dark and Team Light: it most likely refers to the rising battle with the Dark Forest. Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Half-Clan Category:Loner Category:Cats Category:Kit Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Star Cat